ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Absolute attack
Power to use attacks that cannot be blocked by any means. Opposite power of Absolute Defense. Also Called * Unblockable Attacks Capabilities User can create/use attacks that cannot be blocked, reduced, negated or deflected by any means, defenses, armor and immunity. This ability is not dependent on physical factors like strength, but is instead based on the properties of the attack. Applications * Concept Destruction: destroy and negate conceptual defenses such as time and dimension to successfully hit the target. * Defense Break: bypass and ignore all forms of defense, whether it be metal armor or dimensional barrier. * Intangibility Cancellation: ignoring the fact that the target cannot be affected by attacks, the strike cannot be phased through. * Irreversible Destruction: true to the attack being "absolute", the effects and damage inflicted are also absolute, causing regeneration and reconstruction to fail. * Omnipresential Attack: no matter what timeline the target is residing in, the attack will strike at all space-time locations, ensuring a successful hit at a time when they are vulnerable (i.e. before acquiring intangibility or immortality). Variations * Causality Reversal * Conceptual Attacks * Remote Attacks * Spatial Attacks Associations * Cutting * Severing * Dimensional Slicing * Impale * Space-Time Slicing * Spatial Slicing * Temporal Slicing * Ultimate Freeze Limitations * While attacks cannot be blocked or phased through, they can still be evaded if the opponent is fast enough. * Even though the attack can inflict unblockable damage, it is meaningless if the opponent has Regenerative Healing Factor, Absolute Immortality or if the attack itself is low in overall power, unless the inflicted damage is also absolute. * When used against Absolute Defense, the damage inflicted may be proportional to the defense in question, as both are polar opposites of each other. ** With that, the attack may be reduced to a normal attack, depending on the properties on both the attack and the defense. Known Users Known Weapons * Vorpal Sword (Alice in Wonderland) * Gravitation Beam Emitter (Blame!) * Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk (BlazBlue) * Zanka no Tachi (Bleach) * Book of the End (Bleach) * The Sword (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Dimension Sword (Dragon Ball Z) * Ea (Fate/Stay Night) * Fragarach (Fate/Stay Night) * Bloody Sword (Get Backers) * Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) * Thor's Mjölnir (Marvel Comics) * Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel Comics) * Spear of Longinus (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Drach'nyen (Warhammer 40K) Gallery File:Hirose_Hollows_Out_Mountain.jpeg|Hirose's (Alive: The Final Evolution) Void can annihilate any and all matter it strikes, hollowing out an entire mountain when empowered by Akuro's heart. File:Gravitational_Beam_Emitter.png|Killy (Blame!) using his Gravitational Beam Emitter to fire deadly beams of gravity that cannot be blocked, and can destroy the space-time continuum of the target location. File:Noel_Vermillion_Wielding_Arcus_Diabolus_Bolverk.png|Noel's (BlazBlue) Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk causes a dimensional collapse of a point in line with the barrels, bypassing walls and defense. File:Respira.gif|Baraggan's (Bleach) Respira rots and destroys absolutely everything: flesh, buildings, barriers, and even the inside of himself. File:Book_of_the_End.gif|Tsukishima's (Bleach) Book of the End is a sword of high attack power that can literally cut through anything, including time. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Higashi_-_Kyokujitsujin.png|Yamamoto's (Bleach) Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin will incinerate everything it cuts into nothingness. File:The_Sword.png|''The Sword'' (Cardcaptor Sakura) can cut through anything, including magical barriers, The Shield, and the space-time continuum. File:The_One_Being_Sought_Sever.PNG|The One Being Sought's (Code:Breaker) Sever removes slivers of space from his targets, making it impossible to block the cut. File:Dimension_Sword_Attack.png|Janemba's (Dragon Ball Z) Dimension Sword can cut through dimensions — which is to say, anything that exists in reality. File:Akabane's_Bloody_Sword_Cutting_Space-Time.png|Akabane's (Get Backer) Bloody Sword can slash through space-time, and Akabane cannot imagine anything it cannot cut. File:Tsubame_Fury_Dankuu.jpg|Tsubame's (Kagijin) Splitting Void can cut through anything in existence, distance is no matter either. File:Spear_of_Longinus.jpg|The Spear of Longinus (Neon Genesis Evangelion) can pierce all A.T. Fields, and thus nothing can block it. File:Akua_Jigentou.jpg|The Dimension Blade (Rosario + Vampire II) cannot be blocked because it shifts the attack to another dimension and back. File:Al-Maisan_Mercury.png|Kojō's (Strike the Blood) 3rd familiar, Al-Maisan Mercury, has strong bites, enough to break space and destroy anything caught in its fangs. File:Sayaka_Kirasaka.jpg|Sayaka's (Strike the Blood) Kōkarin sword can cut through anything by severing the spatial connection, even barriers can't withstand its power. Category:Superpowers and abilities